vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Five
The Five is the fourth episode of the Fourth Season, and the seventieth episode overall. Summary A FRAT PARTY AND A FLASHBACK TO 12TH CENTURY ITALY — Damon goes with Elena and Bonnie to visit Whitmore College, where Professor Shane is taking over the Occult Studies classes formerly taught by Bonnie’s grandmother. At a fraternity costume party, Damon takes advantage of the wild scene to give Elena a lesson in choosing a victim. Rebekah’s attempt to buy Matt’s forgiveness falls flat, but she is intrigued by unexpected news from Klaus. When Stefan questions Klaus about Connor’s motives, Klaus reveals a long-ago encounter with a powerful group of vampire hunters, but it’s Rebekah who delivers the information that stuns Stefan. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only). * Joseph Morgan as Klaus Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah * Daniel Gillies as Elijah * Todd Williams as Connor Jordan * Grace Phipps as April Young Guest Cast * David Alpay as Professor Shane * Paul Telfer as Alexander Co-Starring * Morgan Pelligrino as Pretty girl * Jeremy Palko as Frankie * Michael Lee Kimel as Nate * Dane Davenport as Jock * Jen Harper as Dying witch Soundtrack Quotes :::Stefan: "So what is all this?" :::Damon: "Some personal items that I snaked from the vampire hunter’s RV. May he rest in peace. I’m searching for a supernatural handbook." :::Stefan: "And you know for a fact that he was supernatural?" :::Damon: "He definitely wasn't natural. The guy magically appears just as someone blows up the entire Founders Council, covering the tattoo that Jeremy Gilbert — of all the people in the world — seems to be able to see. Klaus mentioned something about him being one of The Five. And he kamikazes himself with explosives." :::Stefan: "What’s the five?" :::Damon: "That’s what I’m hoping is in the first chapter of the handbook.(Phone rings and he picks it up.) Liz Forbes, my favorite sheriff. (Pauses and looks worried.) What? That’s concerning. Keep me posted. (Hangs up.)" :::Stefan: "What? You’re not going to tell me?" :::Damon: "'' I can’t. It’s private. We’re in a fight." :::'Stefan: "'' I’m not in a fight. You’re in a fight. I’m over it. I've been over it.''" :::Damon: "You’re still not mad at me about Elena?" :::Stefan: "Elena fed on you. I’m always going to be mad at you, but I’m not in a fight." :::Damon: "Very well then. They didn't find any remains at the explosion site." :::Stefan: "So Connor is still out there." :::Damon: "Apparently so. I’m going to need to get on this today. I have to take Elena to college." :::Stefan: "I’m sorry. You have to do what exactly?" :::Damon: "I’m teaching her to feed. She needs to learn snatch, eat, erase now more than ever. (Makes funny noise just as Stefan goes to protest) We’re not in a fight, remember?" :::__________________________________________________________________________________ :::Bonnie: "If I could spell you out of wanting blood I would, but I can’t, so better you learn this now than in freshman orientation." :::Elena: "Something tells me college isn't in my future any more." :::Damon: "Oh stop with the pity party. If I could go to college, you could go to college." :::Bonnie: "'' (grins in disbelief) You went to college?''" :::Damon: "Sure. Plenty of times. I always had a thing for sorority girls." :::Bonnie: "You’re disgusting." :::Damon: "(smirks) I know. (Checks out attractive young woman walking by.)" :::__________________________________________________________________________________ :::Elena: Stefan You're the one that's gonna get me through this. :::_________________________________________________________________________________ :::Stefan: Let me just name the million other people I’d rather be having dinner with right now. Gallery Videos The Vampire Diaries Season 4 Episode 2 Fox8 Promo|Leaked Promo The Vampire Diaries 4x04|Short Promo The Vampire Diaries - The Five Clip|Webclip The Vampire Diaries Webclip (2) 4x04 - The Five-0|Webclip #2 Pictures Vampire-diaries-wardrobe.jpg thefive5.jpg Tumblr mbr1j6lJS31qebsdvo1 500.jpg Thefive4.jpg Thefive3.jpg Thefive2.jpg 66802.jpg|Alexander full (1).jpg|Alexander 5646.jpg|Damon and Elena's costumes Klaus-and-elijah-in-season-4-episode-4.jpg VD404b0056b-585307833092968177.jpg VD404b0081b-1429839270412596217.jpg VD404a 0008b.jpg-ad91ac36-t3.jpg Tumblr mcexhhNdTX1qd1kvjo2 500.png tattoo.png|jeremy's drawing of connors Tattoo Alex's sword base.png|Alex's sword base 1110ad.png The Five screen cap.png The Five's witch.png|the five's witch nate.png|Hybrid Nate vlcsnap-2012-11-02-02h58m53s236.png vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h04m21s192.png vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h05m59s252.png vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h07m43s210.png vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h11m03s181.png vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h13m06s166.png vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h17m07s118.png vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h18m10s112.png S030a-n01-vam1-10-01.jpg S030a-n01-vam1-10-02.jpg S030a-n01-vam1-10-03.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-07.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-08.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-09.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-12.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-13.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-14.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-18.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-20.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-19.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-24.jpg Tumblr mcub7hK5sU1qjgo33o1 500.gif 4x04-stefan-and-elena-32650043-245-140.gif 404 - 0012.jpg 404 - 0011.jpg 404 - 0006.jpg 404 - 20.jpg|link=Professor Shane and the Occult Studies 404 - 24.jpg|link=Stefan pays a visit to Klaus 404 - 31.jpg|Alexander exposes vampires 404 - 34.jpg|Alexander and Rebekah 404 - 36.jpg|Stefan glamours April 404 - 40.jpg|Damon teaches Elena to hunt 404 - 55.jpg|Elena is really happy she did not kill her first game 404 - 75.jpg|Elena is enjoying the Frat Party 404 - 78.jpg|Jeremy and Klaus admire his art Tumblr mcxct139JK1qlzhayo1 500.png Tumblr mcxcepC7L01rjkifpo2 250.gif Trivia * Antagonist: Connor Jordan, the Five and Klaus. * The big secret that was announced to be revealed is that there is a cure for vampirism. * Rebekah gets neutralized again, making it the third time that it was done by Klaus and the fifth time overall. * Bonnie meets Professor Shane for the first time. * It is revealed that Professor Shane was the one that sent Connor to Mystic Falls. * This is the first episode to feature Elijah this season although he appeared in the flashback from 1114. * This is the first episode to feature Alexander. * We learn what is behind Connor's tattoo. It is a map for the cure to vampirism and the map spreads as he kills more vampires. * Damon tells Elena she should go for the "blond girl" because they are self-absorbed and easily flattered. That is the strategy he used to lure Caroline in Season 1. * This is the first, fourth episode of the series that Matt appears in. It is the first time both Caroline and Tyler have been absent in a fourth episode of a season. As of this episode no main character apart from (Elena/Stefan/Damon) have appeared in all the first 4 episodes of a season. * The dinner setting between Stefan, Klaus and Rebekah is identical to the dinner party between Klaus, Damon, Stefan and Elijah in ''Bringing Out The Dead,'''including the "uniform" of the "waitresses". * Niklaus mentions Stefan that the agreement between them to find a cure, it's like a deal with the Devil. ** In Dark Reunion, Klaus says that he made a pact with the Devil. * In the class of Professor Shane, Damon and Elena look at Bonnie, when Professor Shane mentions that the witches are the architects of the supernatural. ** This scene is a mirror of psychic actions or comments of Bonnie in novels. Tropes *Damon and Ripper Stefan, like all guys, want Sorority Girls . In movies and TV, they are a close knit group of drop dead gorgeous 20 something girls, usually presumed to be of loose morals. *Frat Parties are supposed to be where wild things happen, far away from supervision of adults. After all, All Men are Perverts and All Women are Lustful . This is why it's the perfect place to teach a baby vamp how to ''snatch, eat, erase. * *Deal with the Devil is also a trope. After all, devils always deliver their end of the bargain, but they are quite literal - so take good care use the exact words to express your wish, or it will end very badly indeed... Cultural References *Damon is keen on snacking on Sorority Girls. Fraternities and Sororities are fraternal organizations for college students in the US, for male and female students respectively. They are single-sex initiatory societies, and kids have to "conquer" the right to belong to those organizations, which are often identified by Greek letters. *Damon claims that Elena needs to learn snatch, eat, erase now more than ever. He tried to teach that to Stefan way back in 1912. Elena was properly horrified. *So there are Five instead of One, but there too many parallels to the Slayers in the Buffy Universe. *Connor was a Potential when he saw the hunter's mark. The mark appeared on his arm after the original hunter died. (A new slayer is "called" when the active slayer dies). The Slayer has no idea what is happening to her until her Watcher finds her and starts training her. (Is Professor Shane his watcher?) In Buffy, the Slayers were created, imbued with magic powers, to fight Vampires - so are The Five. *Damon calls Professor Shane "Witch-pedia" - this is a clear reference to the free, collaboratively edited, Internet Encyclopedia called Wikipedia . It is the largest and most popular reference work in the Internet. *Prof Shane compares himself with Indiana Jones , the fictional, adventurer archeology teacher. *Damon refers to Professor Shane's class as Witch-pedia, a way of referring to the wiki pages. *Klaus says making a deal with him is like making a Deal with the Devil - in folklore that is a deal where the person agrees to give up his soul in exchange for something, usually youth, knowledge, wealth or power. Most of the tales are cautionary, and end up bad for the dealer... *Rebekah also made a Deal with The Five - she hoped it would lead her to a cure for vampirism, but all she got was a dagger in the back.............TWICE!!!!! *Sheila was reading Cujo , a Stefan King novel about a rabid dog - really! *Damon attends the Murder House Party dressed as Jack the Ripper and Elena and Bonnie are two of his Victorian-era victims. *In the party, a guy is slipping drugs into a girl's drink. Popularly reffered to as Roofies , these are drugs that can render the victim unconscious or incapacitated. There are some ways that you an check your drink for Roofies . *Keeping on with the no Satisfaction theme of this season, Bonnie was the Moment Killer when Damon and Elena were having (bloody vampire) fun in the Murder House Party. Later Stefan interrupts their moment of truth in the porch. *Stefan calls Klaus torture chamber his "Red Room of Pain ", a reference to the pop novel, 50 Shades of Grey . It seems that Klaus did not get the reference - maybe because in October 2010, (according to the show's timelime), the book had not yet been published? (The book was print-by-demand in May 2011) *Klaus claims the shackles he uses to hold Connor are from the Inquisition , the systematic procedure used by the Catholic Church to "eradicate heretics". Among those, pursuing mainly Jewish and old religion practitioners. The practice started in the 12th Century, but torture was not officially sanctioned until the 1500s. *Bloody Marys are being served in the Frat Party. It is a drink made with spiced tomato sauce and vodka. It might be named after Queen Mary I of England and her bloody prosecution of protestants. References See Also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 4 Category:Flashback episodes